1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive tape and, more particularly, to an adhesive tape comprising a flexible strip of material having an adhesive-coated intermediate portion bounded between oppositely disposed adhesive-free marginal portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adhesive tape is commonplace in the medical profession. For example, healthcare professionals utilize adhesive tape to secure canulas to a patient when blood is being drawn or when intravenous treatment is being provided. In addition, adhesive tape is used when treating open wounds. In each of these forms of treatment, the healthcare professional is exposed to the patient's blood and due to the possible exposure to blood borne pathogens (HBV and HIV) it is an OSHA regulation that protective gloves be worn. For the most part, adhesive tape is generally provided in a roll for the user's convenience. This enables a user to remove a desired length of tape from the roll depending on the amount of tape needed in a particular application. Unfortunately, it is difficult to find the leading edge of the tape when the tape is wound in the form of a roll and once the leading edge is located, separating the same from the roll can be a tedious task. This task becomes even more cumbersome for the healthcare professional who is required to wear gloves in the course of performing his or her duties. To overcome this obstacle, adhesive tape is needed which may be conveniently provided in a roll and which would permit the leading edge thereof to be easily located and separated from the roll.
Applicant proposes a roll of adhesive tape having an intermediate portion coated with adhesive and marginal portions free of adhesive. The adhesive-free marginal portions permit the user to easily find the leading edge of the adhesive tape and separate the leading edge from the roll. Such an adhesive tape configuration would not be limited to tapes used in the medical arts practice, but would also be of value when applied to packaging tape, masking tape, duct tape, and so on.
Adhesive tapes having discrete adhesive-coated surfaces are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,515, issued Apr. 2, 1929 to Harold A. Evans, discloses a flexible strip of fabric having marginal portions coated with adhesive material and intermediate portions free from adhesive. The strip of adhesive material may be conveniently provided for use in rolls.
Another adhesive tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,744, issued Sep. 3, 1929 to Albert J. Krug. Krug discloses a tape having a first gummed surface adjacent to one edge of one side thereof and a second gummed surface disposed on an opposite side adjacent to an edge opposite the edge of the first gummed surface.
Yet another tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,875, issued Apr. 4, 1978 to Samuel Citron. Citron discloses a tape having adhesive extending part way across one face and the full length thereof thus leaving the remaining portion free of adhesive.
A roll of double surfaced adhesive tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,737, issued Apr. 15, 1986 to Gary D. Torgerson et al. Torgerson discloses a roll of adhesive tape comprising a cylindrical core and an elongated adhesive strip wound onto the cylindrical core. The adhesive strip comprises a center portion and edge portions. One edge portion includes an upper side that is surfaced with adhesive and a lower side that is not surfaced with adhesive. An opposite edge portion includes a lower side that is surfaced with adhesive and an upper side that is not surfaced with adhesive. A center portion is not adhesively surfaced on either its upper or lower side.
A tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,300, issued Feb. 19, 1991 to Kazumi Itou et al. The tape has an adhesive layer formed all over one side thereof and a non-adhesive layer having a predetermined width formed on the adhesive layer. The width of the non-adhesive layer is less than that of the adhesive layer so as to render opposite edges of the adhesive layer exposed.
Another adhesive tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,786, issued Mar. 24, 1992 to Jurgen Hanke. Hanke discloses a double-faced adhesive tape having two areas on each side separated by a midline. One area on each side is coated with adhesive and is opposite an area coated with non-adhesive on the other side. The other area on each side is coated with non-adhesive and is opposite an area coated with adhesive on the other side. The tape is folded along the midline with one adhesive-coated area adhering to a non-adhesive-coated area. A narrow margin is left free of adhesive along at least one of the adhesive-coated areas to facilitate exposing adhesive-coated area when unfolding the folded tape.
A roll of laterally tearing tape strips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,043, issued Oct. 6, 1992 to Chung C. Wang. Wang discloses a roll of laterally tearing tape strips, each having a portion thereof which does not include adhesive. This portion serves as a leading edge to facilitate in the removal of the laterally tearing tape strips from the roll.
An adhesive sheet material is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,299, issued Mar. 16, 1993 to Arthur L. Fry. The adhesive sheet material has an adhesive stripe along a single edge thereof.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.